Racing For Action
Lyrics POWER OF THE OMEGA!!! Together we are the Omegas of the America and the whole world! We will fight bad guys while we're racing to the grand prix to the grid! Together we are the... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive To Survive!!! Omega Racers!!! (x3) Tyler Klause is the Number One Leader! Adagio is Tyler's Friend! Fang Klause is scary like a werewolf! Maddie Klause sings like a mermaid! Steel is the Silver Ranger of Beast Morphers! Together we are... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive to Survive! Omega Racers (x4) (Song ends) Transcript Tyler (V.O.) Racing For Action (at the Acmetropolis garage tyler with his bro fang his sister maddie and his robo buddie steel were hanging out there tyler was doing martial arts steel was practicing with him fang was lifting weights while counting and maddie was singing) * Tyler Klause: Hey Maddie you're good! * Maddie Klause: Thank you, brother! * Fang Klause: (lifts weights) One, Two, Three, Four! Hey You Oughtta Try this bro (lifts weights agian while counting) One, Two, Three, Four! * Steel: Great Job, Fang, Great Job. * (Adagio came to the garage) * Tyler Klause: Oh Hey Adagio What's up? * Adagio: Hey Tyler What's up? * Steel: Glad You made it Adagio. So what are you doing here in the garage? * Adagio: I saw Ragear in the car chasing Magra in the Nitro Zord down the road. * Steel: What?! Come On Team Let's Suit Up and Form the Omega Megazord and take that thing down! * (Ragear chasing Magra down the road) * Magra: You'll never catch me, Ragear!!! * (But then the Omega Racers show up in the Omega Megazord to stop Ragear) * Ragear: It only matters when you're alive!!! * Steel: Magra Get outta here we'll hold him off * (Ragears kills Magra with a gun) * Tyler Klause: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (omega megazord blocks the bullets and punches Raegar in the Nitro Zord) * (Magra Dies) * Steel: It's Magra Ok? * Fang Klause: I Think not * (Tyler Klause gets a tear in his eye and starts crying) * (Fang Klause comforts Tyler Klause) * Tyler Klause: You....Are.....DEAD!!!!!! (Tyler moves the megazord to give Ragear a butt kicking) * (Ragear crying) * Ragear: (Sobbing) I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I WANT MY MOMMY!!! * Tyler Klause: TAKE THIS! (moves lever) * (Omega Megazord foot gives Nitro Zord a Squishing) * Ragear: MOM I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DONE!!! * (Ragear's Mother slaps Ragear in face) * Ragear's Mother: THAT'S IT RAGEAR YOU'RE GROUNDED AND WE'RE GOING HOME!!! (Pulls Ragear from his ear) * Steel: Ok..... * Maddie Klause: That was weird * Ragear: (Sobbing) MOM I'M GROUNDED FOR THIS?!?! * Fang Klause: Let's Get Magra to the Hospital. * Unnamed Doctor: I'm afraid Magra will be in the funeral home. * Tyler Klause: Thanks doctor that's all we need. * Grey: (Sobbing) Goodbye Magra. * Tyler Klause: (Crying and runs away) * (Adagio comforts Tyler Klause) * Tyler Klause: Thanks Adagio (whipes tears) * Adagio: You're Welcome. * (Noticing Evox in the garage) * Fang Klause: Bro Evox is In The Garage Let's Go Get Em! * Evox: SAY HELLO TO MY NEW FRIENDS, DOUBLE DAN AND LITTLE DAN!!! * Tyler Klause: You Guys Go Deal With Evox Steel and I'll Deal With Double Dan and Little Dan. * Maddie Klause: Got It * Fang Maddie and Adagio Get in the Garage to deal with Evox * Double Dan: TYLER ARE YOU TRYING TO LOOK AT MY BROTHER?!?!? * Steel: Time to Go Back Where You Came From It's Morphin Time! *taps morpher and came out Striker Morpher* Activate Beast Power HA! *inserts key Silver Ranger Key* *morphs into silver ranger* * Silver Ranger: LITTLE DAN IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!! * Silver Ranger: STRIKER BEAST BLAST! * (Shoots laser at Little Dan in front of Double Dan) * Double Dan: LITTLE DAN NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! * Fang Klause: Ok Evox Say Goodbye!' pulls the plug on the garage and evox virus is gone' * Mr. Magic: Please don't leave me I have no friends. * Maddie Klause: It's Ok (comforts Mr. Magic) It's all over. * (Mr. Magic fades away) * Mr. Magic: Goodbye. * Fang Klause: Where'd he Go? * Adagio: He's gone * Tyler Klause: KUAH! spin kicks double dan in the face * Double Dan: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?!?!? * Tyler Klause: Steel took care of him and Now i'll do the Same to You WUH-BAM Tyler does a tornado kick to double dan and double dan falls to the ground * (Double Dan dies) * Sonic: Well Done, Tyler. * Tyler Klause: That's why they call me the cyber superhero now let's take care of Evox * All: YEAH!!! * Maddie Kicks The Virus out of the Garage TV and Evox Comes out of It In His Robot Body * Maddie Klause: How do you like that snake head? * Evox: THAT'S IT I'M OUTTA HERE!!! * Tyler Klause: Oh No You Don't * uses super speed to chase after evox * (Evox made it to Legs Headquarters) * Tyler Klause: Dang It He Got Away! * (Evox turns Legs Headquarters into Viruses, Inc.) * Maddie Klause: Now how are we gonna catch Him? * Sonic: (laughs) No Problemo i can send you're cars faster then you can say one hunderd precent cotten! * Tyler Klause: YEAH AND THAT'S AWESOME!!! * Sonic: Sonicly Sonically Soniclbly Bling Send down those velichles like a shrink to fit jeans! (snaps fingers and opens portal) * Tyler Klause: LET'S DRIVE!!!! * (Tyler gets in Tridoron by getting in the driver's seat and buckles up) * (Fang Gets on the Blue Fang by putting on his helmet) * (Maddie Gets on the Ride Shooter by Sitting down and the visor goes down) * Maddie Klause: Omega Racers.... * All: LETS RACE!!! * (the racers drove out of the garage in there velichles and on to the road to stop evox) * (meanwhile at Viruses Inc.) * Evox: Is the New Virus Ready? * Roxy: Yes Master Evox it is. * Evox: Send It! * Blaze: As You Wish Evox. * (Blaze sents Arthur the Virus to destroy them) * (Tyler Fang and Maddie We're Speeding to the Viruses Inc. Building in there velichles but they run into some company they stop there velichles by hitting the breaks and reving the handle they took of there helmets and parked there bikes and ran on the road and saw a virus) * Maddie Klause: Heads up Guys A Virus! * Evox: ARTHUR ATTACK!!! * Arthur: As you wish Evox! * Arthur: (activates search mode) Searching for Insercurities * Tyler Klause: Allow Me. Tyler Runs to Arthur the virus and Punches him Multiple Times but Arthur Blocks It * Arthur: Time for all of you to die!!! * Maddie Klause: That's not Gonna Happen Pal! * Tyler Klause: LET'S GET IN OUR VELICHLES!!!! * Fang Klause: RIGHT!!! * (Tyler Fang and Maddie Get in There Velichles) * Arthur: Don't Forget I GOT A VELICHLE TOO!!! * (Arthur Whistles his car comes out and he gets in the virus rider) * Fang Klause: Well Then I Think We Challenge You To A Race! * Maddie Klause: The Race Is Simple It's A Grand Prix Grid Velichle Style Who Ever Crosses the Finish Line Wins * Arthur: Agreed! Let The Race Begin! * Tyler Klause: Let's Combine our vehicles into Omega Megazord!!! * Fang Klause: There's No Time For That as we do this with our velcihles it's best to race without the megazord * Tyler Klause: Ok bro * Maddie Klause: Ok Then Let's Do It. * (Street Morphs into starting line) * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: Hello Good Evening America Today's Race Is A Grand Prix Called the Grid Cup Who Ever Crosses the Finish Line in the Zone Wins the Race and Viruses Inc Gets Destroyed Now Let's Meet Today's Racers In The Lane It's Team Cyberstrikers Agianst Evox's New Virus Arthur The Virus! Good Luck to you out there. * Smash (Carring the red yellow and green light holder) On You're Mark. (light turns red) Jax: Get Set. (light turns yellow) * Devon Daniels (light turns green): Go! * 'The omega racers in there velichles rev up and move with arthur's virus rider ' * Cruise: And There Off! * 'The Omega Racers accelerate in there velichles along with arthur's virus rider around the track ' * Cruise: The Omega Racers are in the lead but arthur the virus is in the race as well. * Tails: Sonic Quick Open the Zone Portal * Sonic: Got It Tails! * Sonic Opens the Zone Portal to Dream Valley * The Omega Racers In There Velichles and Arthur's Virus Rider Gets into the Zone Portal they we're in Dream Valley and there velichles transformed into flight mode * Fang Klause: Our velichles can transform that is sick! * Maddie Klause: Come on guys let's win this race for Magra! * Tyler Klause: Right (flashbacks to magra's death) This one's for you Magra we will win this race for you're place! (flashback ends and race continues) * The Omega Racers Fly in there velichles in Plane Mode while Arthur's virus racer is flying up to them in Plane mode. * Athur: Long Live Viruses Inc! * Arthur in his virus racer in flight mode gets ahead of them * Tyler Klause: Oh no you don't we're winning this race come on guys! * The Omega Racers in there velichles in Plane mode fly after arthur * Arthur: We'll See About That! Time to virus boost for my master. * Tyler Klause: Okay guys let's boost so we can win this race * Fang Klause: Let's do it * Maddie Klause: This is what we do best * (Arthur the virus inserts virus key into his virus rider in plane mode) * Tyler Klause: Ready? (gets out his Omega X-Key) * Fang and Maddie: Ready! (Fang and Maddie get out there Omega X-Key and they insert the Omega X-Keys into there velichles in plane mode) * Computers #1 #2 #3 and #4: Ready to Utilize! * Arhur: Unleash the Virus! * All: OMEGA ACCELERATE! * Computers #1 #2 #3 and #4: Complete! * Athur's Virus Rider Tyler's Tridoron Fang's Blue Fang and Maddie's Ride Shooter in Plane Mode gets omegafied and activates turbo boosters there velichles fly past arthur's virus rider in plane mode * Tyler Klause: See you later arthur then the omega racers in there velichles in plane mode fly through the zone portal to get back on the road * Arthur: Oh No You Don't! * but arthur's virus rider in plane mode in a virus like turbo boost goes through the portal too they made it back to the racetrack. * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: Who's gonna win it's gonna be close * Tyler Klause: We're gonna win guys * Fang Klause: Yeah Eat Our Dust Arthur * Maddie Klause: Cause We Are Gonna Win * Arthur: We'll See About That! * Tyler in Tridoron Fang in Blue Fang Maddie In Rider Shooter and Arthur in His Virus Rider Cross the Finish Line Omega Racers Came in 1st Place But Arthur the Virus came in 2nd * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: and the Winner is The Omega Racers! * Tyler Klause: We won guys we really won! * Fang Klause: We're so proud of you bro * Maddie Klause: We we're incredible guess we showed evox huh? * Arthur: No! No! No! It Isin't Fair! * Arthur's virus body and fists shakes in anger with electricity * Arthur's virus body teeth we're gritting with wires in his mouth * Arthur the virus:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG- (blows up in explosion) * (meanwhile at viruses inc evox was having a tantrum about his viruses) * Evox: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! All of my viruses beatened by those three brats! someday they will pay oh they will cross the day that they defiy viruses inc (evil laughs) I'll Get You Yeat OMEGA RACERS! *(meanwhiles at the acmetropolis garage tyler fang and maddie we're playing tmnt with the snes on there tv) *Tyler Klause: Im Gonna Beat You bro *Fang Klause: Heh, There is no Snes where you beat me at this game! *Maddie Klause: I Don't Know My Bro Save some pretty universes *Adagio: Guys, I'm back from the bathroom and... *Maddie Klause: What is it now Adagio? *Adagio: I saw you racing. *Tyler Klause: Really you did? *Adagio: Yes and it was incredible. *Fang Klause: Yeah we did beat arthur the virus you shouldiv'e seen evox's face he was so mad *Steel: Yeah Let's see what's on tv *Steel turns the tv on with the remote and turns on the news *Male Reporter: A New Group Called the Omega Racers Destroyed Arthur the Virus in a Race Professor Hiiragi what can you tell us that happened here? *Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: Well My Son and his brother we're racing this kid like virus and let me tell you they are the new superhero racers *Adagio: Can I join you Omega Racers? *Maddie Klause: Adagio Welcome to the Omega Racers *Maddie Shakes Adagio's Hand *Adagio: Wow and which vehicle should I drive? *Maddie Klause unreveals the auto vajin *Maddie Klause: You Can Drive this Velichle i Call it the Auto Vajin *Adagio: I LOVE IT!!! *Adagio Gets on the Auto Vajin and puts on his helmet and revs the handle *The Omeha RacersHet in there velichles *Adagio Dazzle: Omega Racers...... *All: Let's Race! *The Omega Racers Drive in there Velichles *Narrator: Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Vinnytovar